


ふたり

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	ふたり

闹钟在床头柜上不识趣的响起来的时候，相叶雅纪正梦到自己手里捧着的蛋糕盒被对面那个面目模糊的人揭开，里面是一团乱糟糟的电线，中间一砣黑乎乎的电子元件，发出来尖锐的滴滴滴的声音。那个瞬间他吓得哇的大叫起来，下一秒钟，对面那个人的面目忽然清晰起来，唇角坚毅，额头上的头发被汗水打湿了粘在皮肤上，眸子漆黑漆黑的，凑得很近的看着他。

然后在那个人张嘴要说什么以前，相叶雅纪醒了。

闹钟还是不屈不挠的在床头柜上发出来尖锐的滴滴滴的声音。他咬牙切齿的摸索着一掌拍上去按掉，然后心里想，要换个闹钟，换个声音好听一点儿的闹钟。

青灰色的窗帘后面透过来一点微弱的光线，天才蒙蒙亮。相叶哼哼唧唧的把脸埋进枕头里，想翻过身再躺五分钟，这才发现腰上搭着一条胳膊。

是他已经熟悉的重量和体温，夜复一夜的搭在同样的位置，在睡眠的时候，好像已经是他身体的一部分。

相叶雅纪埋在枕头里的脸皱了起来，深深地吸了一口气。

然后他踹出去异常凶狠的一脚。

樱井翔正梦到自己回到学校去参加三田祭，校园里面熙熙攘攘的学弟学妹们青春洋溢的笑脸，掺着路边摊章鱼烧的香气，让他心情好得不得了。正在他向着路边穿了清纯可人的水手装的小学妹扑过去的一个瞬间，小学妹突然指着他身后尖叫起来，然后他回头看去，一只穿着狗熊装的不明生物正恶狠狠的向他扑过来……然后……然后他觉得腰部一阵剧痛……

睁眼看见顶着鸟窝头的相叶，目光怔怔的举着一条腿没来得及收回去，大裤衩的口子咧得很大，露出来一大截白花花的大腿，看上去秀色可餐。

一大早的就这么满脑子的邪恶念头，樱井翔叹了一口气想果然还是禁欲太久的缘故吧。揉着腰坐起来，甩一甩头，声音嘶哑。

喂，你要叫我起床，也没必要用这么暴力的方式……

相叶重重的又躺回去，哼哼唧唧的说，谁叫你睡觉的时候爪子不好好放压得我难受。

樱井翔掀起来睡衣看看自己腰上的大脚印子，一面夸张的龇牙咧嘴的揉上去，嘴上叨叨着我跟你说等会儿肯定青了；一面突然脑子里面闪电一样的掠过醒来以前的最后一幕。

不知道为什么他忽然一阵发冷，那个狗熊装底下的不明生物让他觉得，以后自己最好即便做梦，也要规矩一点儿。

从浴室出来樱井翔用浴巾使劲的擦着头发，还是有水滴一路顺着他的脖子胸脯一路流到脚背。相叶已经换好了衣服吹干了头发，呆兮兮的盘腿坐在没有收拾的床铺上啃指甲。

樱井翔要说什么，手机忽然响起来。他接起来，嗯了两声挂掉，正对上相叶抬起来的脸。

然后他说，你先下去，车在楼下等我们了。

停了一会儿看相叶没有动静，他弯下腰把脸凑过去，贴得很近的又说一遍。相叶好像猛的回过来神，抬起来眼睛盯住樱井翔看了一秒钟，然后说，哦，好。

樱井翔手里的毛巾掉在床上，腾出来的手上潮潮的还有洗发水的香气。他伸出手去摸了一下相叶的头，扁了扁嘴说，不要啃指甲了，照出来照片的话，光秃秃的不好看。

相叶一个人坐在黑色的保姆车的后排座位，想抽烟，从车窗伸出脖子向外看看，路上的行人已经渐渐多起来了，只好作罢。经纪人坐在驾驶座位上，清了好几次嗓子，透过反光镜怪别扭的看着他，想说什么又没说。

相叶只好问他，干吗？

经纪人先生表情有点儿窘，斟酌了一会儿说，今天要录两个节目，一共六期呢，会很辛苦哟。

相叶从兜里掏出来手机胡乱的按着键盘说我知道啊，一定努力。

经纪人先生又瞄一眼反光镜，然后看着车窗外面公寓大楼的入口处，有点儿艰难的说，那你们昨天晚上还……又住一起……今天不是会……咳咳，比较累吗？

相叶雅纪使劲抿了一下嘴唇，抬起来眼睛正看见反光镜里面经纪人先生质询的目光。他没有闪躲，也没有露出来一点点尴尬的神情，笑得很是清爽。

我们昨天晚上没有做哦，请您安心。

好像只是在说昨天晚上我吃了猪排盖饭那么正大光明。

然后相叶雅纪低下去头，看了一眼屏幕还亮着的手机。桌面是他自己的照片，在昏暗的乐屋里，开了夜景模式勉勉强强的拍下来，咧开的嘴，白亮的牙，但是模糊不清的笑容，看上去总不像惯常的他，背后好像藏了什么暧昧不清的东西。

自从他二十岁那年因为一些照片惹上一些不大不小很不必要的麻烦之后，他其实就不那么热衷于私下的拍照了。

但是他记得很清楚，手机上的这张相片，那个时候在昏暗的乐屋里举着他的手机对准他的那个人，微弱的灯光底下，曾经露出来非常包容非常好看的微笑。

然后那个人很不漂亮的把他按在墙角的沙发上，一通强吻弄得他差点儿被自己的口水呛死。

然后。

然后从那以后他开始不定期的去他的公寓过夜。有时候会整晚的做爱，有时候只是像前一天的晚上一样单纯的睡在一起。

相叶雅纪不太喜欢暧昧的关系。那种暗示过来领会过去的情感游戏，他觉得玩起来太累，并不适合这样粗枝大叶的自己。

何况他觉得如果是真心，对方便无所谓男人女人，性别其实也只不过是个形式。他只想有个伴儿，有个在外面受了挫折和委屈以后可以回去的地方。

他觉得樱井翔是个很好的伴儿。也仅此而已。

樱井翔钻进汽车的时候隐约觉得气氛有一些微妙，他大概有一些猜到是怎么回事，但是什么也没有说。

车子开起来的时候，他扭头过去看了一眼后排的座位，相叶靠在那里，神情平淡的塞着耳机打游戏。然后他悄无声息的出了一口长气，然后向驾驶座靠过去，扯起来嘴角，和颜悦色的与经纪人先生拉了一会儿家常，讨论了一会儿日程，然后他压低声音说，那个，以后如果有什么问题，还是来问我比较好吧。

经纪人先生手扶着方向盘盯着前方正在闪烁的信号灯，轻轻的踩了一脚刹车。

他说，翔君，你们都是聪明人，自己小心。

樱井翔其实有一点愠怒。但是他小心的控制住了自己，还是笑得很礼貌。

他其实想说不劳您费神，我们并没有做什么见不得人的事情；但是反光镜里面瞥见相叶的手指神经质的按着游戏机的按键，手背上的青筋微微跳动的样子，他忽然又说不出口了。

他想起来这个人的身上发生过的那些事情，回过神来的时候他觉得经纪人先生是对的，自己没道理不小心一些。

那一天的收录工作结束以后，樱井翔直接收拾行李去了机场。入关之前他给相叶发了个mail，说，我去三天就回来，你乖一点儿不要乱吃东西，不要跟Nino一起熬夜游戏，好好工作好好休息，回来我检查你。

直到飞机起飞，他没有收到回信，也并未有任何担心。

三天以后他从一海之隔的中国北京回到成田机场，下了飞机他打开手机，收到了一条两天前的mail。

小翔，我也要去中国哟。

樱井翔忽然觉得一阵说不上来的失落。他回来了，他却不在。

哪怕能在机场来个偶遇也好。他又忍不住自己有点儿少女心的妄想，拎着行李箱，一头扎进黑色的旅行社后排座位，疲倦的闭上了眼睛。

其实只有三天，其实也只用再等上三天。他觉得自己从来都不知道，等待和想念一个人是这么难熬的事情。

三天以后相叶雅纪推门走进休息室的时候，脸上挂着一对很大很大的黑眼圈。樱井翔抬头看了他一眼，低下头去憋住笑想，不过是去拍一下熊猫，怎么回来以后连长相都跟熊猫差不多了。

但是他再抬起头，脱口而出的却是，你回来了。

相叶的熊猫眼反射出来一些异样的光线，他看上去很累，但是情绪很好。

他说，我回来啦。

お帰り。

ただいま。

那天晚上他们也只是睡在一起，什么也没有做。樱井翔半夜醒来的时候，听见相叶浑浊的呼吸声，夹着微微的鼾声，在他耳边很近的地方，有节奏的一起一伏。

他翻过身去，黑暗里面凝视了一会儿相叶大张着嘴其实一点儿也不雅观的睡颜，忍不住伸手擦了一下他嘴角快要流出来的口水，然后顺势把自己的胳膊搭在他的腰上。

日复一日，熟悉的体温和弧度。很轻很轻的搭上去，微微用力，凑近一点儿，然后安心的睡着。

这样不好。在睡着以前他忽然迷迷糊糊的这么想到。

这样不好吧。这样的依赖身边睡着另一个人的感觉，已经与一开始的时候不太一样了。

也没什么不好。

相叶雅纪从录影棚走到乐屋去的路上撞见经纪人先生一脸严肃的打着电话，声音低沉。他用手背擦去额头上的汗，一面悄无声息的走过去。

有一个瞬间他有一些不大好的预感。就像每一次有不好的事情发生之前那样。

所以十分钟以后乐屋的门被推开的时候，他径直站了起来。那种预感已经强烈到让他的心跳快要冲破鼓膜，他觉得一定有什么事情发生。严重的事情。

经纪人先生没有看他，说，相叶君，你来一下。然后掩上门出去。他呆呆的跟上去，脑子里面空空的，不知道该想什么。

樱井翔在门口堵住他，想说什么，看见他抬起来脸又怔怔的说不出来。然后樱井先生很好看的笑了起来，是那种他播新闻的时候才会露出来清爽可靠的笑容，相叶每一次看新闻的时候看到，都觉得女主播们看见了那样的笑容一定都会爱上他。于是相叶先生也笑起来，乐屋里面没有别的人，他伸出手去捏了一下樱井出了很多汗，滚烫的手心。他捏了一下就放开，然后吐一下舌头说，没关系，看他那个表情，不像有什么大事情。

相叶很快就回来了。推门进来的一个瞬间脸色有点儿差，看见樱井翔站起来走过来就又笑起来，眼角的鱼尾纹浅浅的绽开。

没什么事情。他开朗的说。隔了一会儿又说，今天晚上我不去你家啦，有点事情……

樱井翔把手放在他的肩膀上，用了点力气握住，脸凑得很近的靠过来。

有什么事情不能对我说吗？他问。

相叶觉得肩膀上热乎乎的一团气息透过衣服渗入他的皮肤，他脖子后面冒出了一大片密密麻麻的冷汗。对面的那个人面目清晰，唇角坚毅，额头上的头发被汗水打湿了粘在皮肤上，眸子漆黑漆黑的，凑得很近的看着他。看上去既熟悉又诚恳，但是他张了嘴，却发不出来声音。

他不知道自己为什么连哭都哭不出来。

那天晚上相叶雅纪换了一身很正式的黑色西装，去给一起做广播节目的大塚先生守夜。

上个星期还在一起录节目，说起自己去了中国，去那里拍了熊猫的片子，说到了空调坏掉停电的夜晚，他冷得睡不着。

只隔了那么短的时间，这个听着他的话大笑起来，说着我才不相信的人就从世界上消失了。相叶觉得这件事情毫无真实感。

他并不是不想告诉别的人。穿着一身黑衣服走出门去的时候在楼下遇见录像店熟识的小哥，对方看着他毫无恶意的笑起来，说，穿成这样，莫非是去参加葬礼么？相叶不能控制自己的轻浮的笑起来，说，是啊，有个熟人，突然死掉了。

小哥愣了几秒钟，然后指着他也笑起来。

你差点就骗到我了呢，相叶君。

相叶一面往前走，一面默默的想，我没有在骗你呀，为什么你也不信呢？

他想自己等下在葬礼上要是也毫不得体的这样轻浮的只想笑可怎么办呢？大塚先生的话，应该不会怪他的吧。

他还是不知道为什么自己哭不出来。

樱井翔一整个晚上都没有睡好。

他的脑海里翻过来倒过去都是相叶从乐屋走出去的时候的表情。那是他不太熟悉的表情。

他与相叶在一起很久，但是相处的时候与别的男生没有太多不同。开开玩笑，讲讲荤段子，评价杂志上女明星的三围长相，打打游戏，偶尔半真半假的吵架厮打发泄一下无处可去的精力。

除了他们偶尔会纠缠在一起滚在沙发上地毯上床上放肆的接吻，爱抚，以及做爱，樱井翔经常觉得他们并不像是通常意义上的情侣。

他觉得相叶的身上还有很多他从来不了解也看不到的地方；但是他无权指责什么，因为反过来也一样。

他忽然想不起来相叶的样子。他的脸，他的皮肤，他的身体，他笑起来和哭起来的样子，他早上醒来的时候睡眼朦胧坐在床上发呆的样子，他做爱的时候搂住自己的脖子用头抵住自己胸膛的样子，他全都想不起来了。

樱井翔慌得睡不着。

凌晨天蒙蒙亮的时候，樱井翔迷迷糊糊的听见客厅传出来门响，他踏着拖鞋走出去，看见相叶一身齐整的黑衣服，坐在客厅的沙发上发愣。

困吗？他揉一揉眼睛，不知道自己为什么这样问。

相叶摇一摇头。

樱井翔没有问下去，坐下去，坐在相叶的旁边，把头靠了过去。

呐相叶君，你的肩膀上都是骨头，一点儿也不舒服。

那你就别靠在我身上，你很重诶知不知道。

我很困呐，你别那么小气让我靠一下又怎样。

那你就别嫌我都是骨头啊。

然后樱井翔觉得自己的身体微微的往下倾斜了一个角度。他睁开眼睛坐起来，身边的相叶把头埋下去，整个人折叠起来，脸埋进膝盖里，一动不动。

樱井翔伸出手去，放在相叶从衣领露出来的那块后颈上。

那上面密密的有很多小汗珠。

他深呼吸了一口气，然后说，喂，怎么了。

嗯？没怎么。

说出来会好受一点嘛。

不会。

我说会就会。

……大塚先生死掉了。

啊……是那个跟你一起做广播节目的大塚先生吗？……真可惜呢，明明还很年轻，也是个好人。

……我说完了，没有变好受。

那你就哭一场吧，哭出来会好受一些。

我不想哭。

樱井翔从沙发上站起来，走到冰箱前面，拉开门，取出来两罐啤酒。走回来。

相叶一直保持着那个姿势，没有动，没有说话，也没有哭。

樱井翔又在他身边坐下来，打开一罐啤酒，把另一罐放在相叶陷下去的后颈，放得很稳。

相叶的声音闷闷的从膝盖中间传出来。

拿走。

樱井翔没有理他，喝了一口啤酒，冰凉的带着气泡的啤酒滑过他干涉的喉咙，他觉得惬意得不得了。

喂，我叫你拿走。

……

你把它拿走啦喂！很冰啊！

……

你……

下一秒钟相叶的肩膀忽然颤抖起来。他抱住自己胳膊的手指紧紧地攥住了衣袖的布料，抠得那么用力，关节都发白了。

他哭的声音很低，非常压抑，几乎没有连续的音节，只是偶尔发出来破碎的尖锐的抽泣。

他终于能哭出来了。

樱井翔轻轻的把易拉罐从他的脖子上拿走，放在他面前的茶几上。然后不动声色的把手搭在他的背上，好像哄小孩一样，轻轻的来回抚摩。

哭出来就好了。他很轻的说。

相叶雅纪那天白天在家睡了一整天的觉，傍晚的时候他饿醒了。爬下床去了洗手间，镜子里面自己的眼睛肿得像两个核桃。

尽管所有的人都知道他是个有点儿爱哭的男人，也不是所有的人都知道他可以哭得这么凶。

他把马桶的盖子放下来，坐在上面，长长的叹了一口气。

他不想承认，可是樱井翔是对的，哭出来之后，好受了很多。

这整件事情的不真实感，也终于渐渐的淡下去；取而代之的，是慢慢凝重起来的责任感。

他想人总要活下去，活得越来越好，哪怕人的一生，从生下来的一刻起，就在不停的被伤害，被夺取，被遗弃。

但是现在自己总算不是一个人。

他又看一眼镜子里面的自己，对着镜子使劲拍了拍自己的脸颊，然后挤出来眼角的鱼尾纹，很难看，但是很用力的笑出来了。

樱井翔那天回家很晚，在门口拉开背包的拉链翻找钥匙的时候，门自己开了。

相叶穿着旧Tee和棉布的大裤衩子，大大咧咧的站在门口，眼睛还是肿得像一对核桃，但是脸上的表情看上去总算不那么沉重。

お帰り。

ただいま。

樱井翔顿时觉得自己很踏实。

门口站着的那个人，还是自己熟悉的相叶雅纪君。黑色的头发，脸很小，浑身都是骨头，抱起来其实很硌人很痛。经常笑出一脸褶子，偶尔会很丢人的当众哭泣。对任何事情都有好奇心，很容易就情绪高涨，反过来也很容易低落。睡觉的时候睡相很差，接吻的时候一定会很少女的闭上眼睛，做爱的时候都会很用力的搂自己的脖子。

那些一度模糊起来的关于这个人的影像，又渐渐清晰的回到了脑海里面。

他豁然开朗的觉得这样就够了，关于这个人的事情，自己只需要知道这么多就足够了。

那天晚上他们睡在一起，半夜的时候相叶醒过来，樱井翔俯在自己的身上，热烈的吻他。

他闭上了眼睛，伸出手去，在樱井的背后叠起来，用力的把他向自己的方向又压得近一些。

他们的胸膛贴在一起的时候，相叶清楚地听到樱井的心脏，一下，一下，一下，急促又稳重的跳动。

他放心的松开手，把自己交出去。

他知道那不是一个梦，他睁开眼睛就能看到那个人清晰的面孔，眼眸漆黑，唇角坚毅，额头上的头发被汗水打湿了贴在皮肤上，一面俯下来吻他，一面说着我爱你。

即便是个梦，也不会再有尖锐的闹铃把他叫醒。

相叶雅纪一直相信人生苦短，这些年来的经历更是让他觉得，活着这件事情，是多么的苦，又是多么的脆弱。

他很想及时行乐或者游戏人间，但是那并不能让他觉得超脱苦难。

他已经活过一生长度的三分之一，到目前为止最好的事情，也许是他有了一个很好的伴儿，不再是一个人。

如果每一次受了什么质疑，都有人挡在你前面说我来就好；每一次离开回来，都有人对你讲一句お帰り；每一次失去什么重要的东西欲哭无泪，都有人用温柔的方式帮你哭出来……

你都应该好好珍惜那个人。

我说樱井先生，下一次你睡觉的时候，能不能不要把爪子放在我的腰上呢？很重呢，压得我好难受。

喂喂，太失礼了，我哪有那么夸张，再说习惯这个东西可不是说改就改的哟。

那么我来帮你改？

……怎么改？

相叶雅纪把头重重的压在樱井的胳膊上，然后伸出手去搂住了他已经不算太年轻，还算很美好的腰身。

晚安，樱井先生。

……晚安，相叶先生。

晚安，全世界。


End file.
